Absolution
by Eevee Miscellaneous
Summary: SPOILERS for Calamity! After an alliance is made between the two dimensions, Tavi and Jon meet once again. Can the two Epics learn to work together. Can they do that whilst two Epic plan a way to destroy New Cago?


_(On a dusty road, a strange vehicle was driving. It was a peculiar machine. It had small cars like a train, but functioned more like a recreational vehicle. In one of the cars was a girl. She was a 15 year old girl. Her hair was bright red and was in a pixie cut. She wore her favorite denim jacket. It had a few small tears and the buttons were missing. She was gazing out the window. She was anxious.)_

Morgan: "Tavi!"

 _(Tavi jumped and turned quickly to see the newcomer. She saw her best friend, Morgan. Or as others know him, Firefight. He was blond and tall.)_

Morgan: "Tavi, where were you? You haven't been answering for the past half hour!"

 _(Tavi's heart settled. Her fear dissolved into relief at the sight of her friend.)_

Tavi: "*sigh* It's just you." {relieved}

 _(She didn't smile. She just looked down at the ground. Morgan places his hand on her chair.)_

Morgan: "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself since David started coming."

Tavi: "Sorry, I...I just have things on my mind." {nervous}

 _(Morgan dons a look of worry.)_

Morgan: "Tavi, we're teammates. You can tell us about this." Tavi: I...I just-

 _(She covers her face.)_

Tavi: "I just don't feel like talking." {quietly}

 _(Morgan looked at his friend and a thought occurs to him.)_

Morgan: "Does this have anything to do with the other dimension? Or rather, what happened to you there?"

 _(She turns sharply to look at him.)_

Tavi: "How-." {shocked}

Morgan: "It makes sense."

 _(He looks away for a moment, remembering the event.)_

Morgan: "You were terrified when we found you. At first, you thought you were unconscious during that time. Then, you saw David. You soon started believing me. On why I kept disappearing earlier. You've been like this since." {concerned}

 _(He turns back to Tavi.)_

Morgan: "Is that true?"

 _(Tavi looks down at her feet.)_

Tavi: "Yes."{softly}

Morgan: "Tell me what happened."

Tavi: "I-it's nothing."

Morgan: "No, it's clearly-."

Tavi: "I said it's nothing." {Firm yet quiet}

Morgan: "There's nothing wrong with talking about problems."

Tavi: "I'll be fine." {insistent}

Morgan: "Tavi-."

Blain: "Tavi! Morgan! There you are!"

 _(A tall and built man enters the room. He may have been sturdy, but he had round and gentle features. His hair was thinning. He was the founder of the Faithful. Steelheart, or rather Blain Charleston.)_

Blain: "Is everything alright?"

 _(A brief silence.)_

Tavi: "Yes."{softly}

Blain: "We'll be at Chicago's outskirts by tomorrow. David thought it would be the best place. It'll be easy on his friend."

 _(Morgan turns towards his mentor.)_

Morgan: "Are you sure this alliance will work? I mean, we only know David and Megan."

Blain: "I trust David. I'm willing to give his friends a chance. Besides, we both need all the help we can get.

 _(He suddenly dons a look of recollection. He soon remembers something David brought up.)_

Blain: "David did mention something odd. One of his friends wanted change positions with him. That he insisted on a change."

 _(Blain suddenly snaps back to his normal optimistic self.)_

Blain: "Hopefully it won't be too much of a problem."

 _(Morgan looks at him and sighs.)_

Morgan: "Sometimes, I worry about you. You know that."

 _(The two don't notice Tavi leaving the car to front where the driver was. The driver was a narrow woman with shoulder length hair. Tia Phaedrus, her mother.)_

Tia: "Tavi?"

 _(Tavi says nothing. She just sits in the empty seat next to her mother.)_

Tia: "Where were you hiding? We've been calling you for half an hour already."

Tavi: "I was just...thinking to myself." {softly}

 _(Tavi looks up to look at her mother's eyes.)_

Tavi: "Mom..."

 _(Tia turns towards Tavi.)_

Tavi: "Can you tell me about Papa?"

 _(Tia looks at her strangely, then smiles.)_

Tia: "It's been awhile since you ask that."

 _(Tia leans back in her seat. Tavi shifts uncomfortably)_

Tia: "Your father was a real something. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be helping Blain and the others. I remember when you started having powers. You mimicked him to learn how to use them. I remember it like it was yesterday. Sometimes, I wish he could see us no.-"

 _(Loud creaking comes from the door. Tavi and Tia turn to see Exel stuck in the small door.)_

Exel: "Um, pardon. Sorry for interrupting."

Tia: "Need something Exel? Or did Sam pull a prank on Val... Again." {straight-faced}

Exel: "No, I'm gonna take over driving. It's 10 p.m. You've been driving for over 3 hours. You missed dinner. You need to take a break." {Cheerfully}

Tia: "*sigh* I guess I should take a break, considering tomorrow. Not like Blain will tell us."

 _(Tia gets up and starts to walk away)_

Tia: "Exel. Don't talk about funerals with her."

 _(Exel takes the driver's seat.)_

Exel: "So what were you two talking about?"

(Tavi looks at him as if he said something surprising)

Tavi: "Nothing!" {tremulously and very quickly}

 _(Exel looks at her confused and there's a long silence between them.)_

Tavi: "I should be getting to bed now. Can't be tired for tomorrow, eh?"

 _(Tavi leaves the room)_

Exel: "That was weird. Even for Tavi. I didn't even bring up her funeral arrangements. *sigh*."


End file.
